<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soaking secrets by Wolfs_hunt1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409227">Soaking secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1'>Wolfs_hunt1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Damon x Reader, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily taken from the bathtub scene with Andy, except it's the reader, and Damon gets a surprise twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soaking secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm soapy water sloshes a bit around you when you move closer to Damon, kissing him while he pulls you closer.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being too forward when I gave you my number at the bar."</p>
<p>"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Damon says looking at you in the eye. You giggle and move your hand across his arm, caressing him softly.</p>
<p>"Thank you. So what do you want? Mr tall, dark and handsome?"</p>
<p>"I'm not that tall." he prompts making you let out a chuckle, kissing you before he leans back against the tub again. He sighs.</p>
<p>"I need a distraction."</p>
<p>"You can booty call me anytime you want."</p>
<p>"See the thing is," he reaches for a wine glass on the floor," miss sexy librarian." he winks, making you giddy at the compliment. "I have a problem I need help with that is really messing with my mind." this worries you a bit, he seems really down.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." he shrugs, splashing some water around with his movements.</p>
<p>"I'm in love with a woman I can never have." he's looking off to the side, not finding your gaze, while he takes a sip from his glass.</p>
<p>"I knew it." you say disappointed, reaching out for his glass and taking a small sip. "I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's..." he frowns, and takes back the glass from you "That's not the point. The point is that I'm in love with her and that's driving me crazy. I'm not in control." he downs the remaining wine in the glass and puts it back on the floor.</p>
<p>"You dont trust yourself around her?"</p>
<p>"I dont trust myself around anyone (Y/N)." you look at him raising your eyebrow, prompting him to go on. "I'm bad, (Y/N), I do things." you raise your fingers our of the water and roll your eyes, a soft 'uhh' leaving your lips. "I kill people."</p>
<p>"So what?" you say it without thinking, smile falling from your lips the second after, his eyes widening, and looking at you with a curious look. "I mean that's terrible...." you were getting agitated and ready to cover your slip up when we reaches under the water for your leg and pulls you closer to him, looking you straight in the eye.</p>
<p>"Dont be afraid. okay?" he says with a soft voice, making you feel all your muscles relax again, his eyes transfixed in yours, never leaving contact. He caresses your shoulder before sighing and reclining back on the tub. "What did you mean?" he questions again. His interest picked up, all thoughts of Elena out of his mind. For now.</p>
<p>"Killing doesn't bother me. I've done it before, that's why I fled from the last town to here, people were starting to get nosy. Why do you kill people?" you ask innocently, all traces of fear and embarrassment gone from your system.</p>
<p>"Because I like it." he was still dumbstruck with your answer. Not because he wasn't used to humans killing. But because you looked so innocent and shy just a couple of minutes before. He prided himself for being able to read people, but you? You were being a little mystery box for him. Full of surprises. "It's in my nature. It's who I am." you nod in understanding.</p>
<p>"Changing one's nature isn't easy. And if it pains you in any way, are you even changing for the better? Is it even worth it in the long run? Is it worth it, to destroy yourself, your identity, for someone who isn't even looking at you?" your words make him think. But his conflicted eyes tell you all you needed to know.</p>
<p>"But then I have to stay together to protect her, and she wants me to be the better man, which means I can't be who I am." he's snarling at the end, but he tries to keep his voice calm. "See the problem I'm having (Y/N)?"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe that is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us." your words make a pained expression bloom on his features.</p>
<p>"Just stop talking. Just kiss me. Be my distraction." He leans in, taking your face between his strong hands and kissing you fervently. He moves from your lips to your jaw, and soon to your neck. He nips and licks, sucking on your soft skin until you feel a sharp pain, warm liquid rushing out and across your back. He keeps sucking on your blood, your strength to push him away soon vanishing, black spots swimming in your vision, until it all finally fades to black, your body going limp on the vampire's arms.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>You start to feel your mind returning to your body, stirring in the soft cold sheets but a heavy weight on top of you prevents you from moving much. Your eyes flutter open to a dark room, the only light getting in was the moon through the drawn curtains. You try to move onto your left, but a solid chest prevents you, and when you try to look back, a sharp pain on your neck reminds you of what happened. Damon had bitten you and drank from your blood. But if you were awake then he hadn't killed you.</p>
<p>"Stop moving around, pet. It's late and I want to sleep." the sleep laced voice behind you says, pulling you closer to his chest and nuzzling his nose on the tender skin of your neck. "You smell delicious."</p>
<p>"You didn't kill me?" he tightens his hold on you and inhales from your pulse point for a few seconds before he just sighs and answers.</p>
<p>"No. What you said made me think. So I decided to spare you. For a while longer at least. Maybe you can be a good enough distraction and go out to kill with me once in a while." his voice his soothing, not matching the words he's saying at all. But in a way, you feel even more relaxed to hear them. Maybe this was the distraction he really needed. Someone who understood him, and his nature. Someone with the same urges, and cravings. Even if it was a human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>